The fight for the intergalactic transporter
by atomicbettyfan
Summary: atomic betty is on a mission to save three galaxies can she do it? or will she be destroyed on the way?


Atomic Betty and the fight for the intergalactic transporter.

sparky: Commander we're under attack by maximuses league of villains! What do we do?!  
Suddenly an alarm goes off!  
Atomic Betty: What's going on down there sparky?  
Sparky: uhh...uhh...whimpers Maximus black hole generator is working, and i think he's testing it on us!  
X-5: actually he's trying to zap us into another dimension.  
Atomic Betty: Everybody Hold on to something!

1 day later...

Atomic betty: ugh... Where are we?

x-5: I think we are in another dimension.

Sparky: well thats strange...our satelite systems are still working. 

Atomic betty:Maybe we can contact chief comander gill.

X-5: I hardly think that our satelite system will work in another dimension!

Sparky:why are you always so negative?!

x-5: I am not bieng negative. I am simply telling the truth!

sparky mumbles

Atomic Betty: Hey guys bad news... the satelite system is out of energy.

X-5: I told you!

Sparky: It might have worked you know!

stomach grumbles

atomic betty: x-5 can you find out what kind of people live on this planet?  
x-5: i don't think so  
atomic betty: Do you hear that?   
x-5: My locater says that its coming from that direction.  
atomic betty: wait! you don't know if they have weapons. sparky! what are you doing?  
sparky:looking to see if its harmless. sneaks through bushes awwwwww he's so cute.  
atomic betty: be careful sparky,betty warned looks can be deceiving!  
sparky: oh come on its just a little kitty.(suddenly the cat turns into a monster ) sparky screams ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! run!!!  
atomic betty: turns on her translator do not attack us, we mean no harm.  
Monster: how can i be sure that i can trust you?sparky cowers behind atomic betty  
Atomic betty: please understand, our ship has been damaged. if you help us fix it we will leave you and your people alone.  
Monster: no deal!attempts to attack sparky  
atomic betty:ok then.ties and gags the monster  
atomic betty walks away  
monster: you'll never get your filthy hands on our intergalactic teleporter, galactic terrorists!  
Sparky: what? you have an intergalactic teleporter?  
monster: isn't that what you're after?  
Atomic Betty just keeps staring at the monster  
Atomic Betty:Okay...? Let me see if i get this straight, You think we're Galactic Terrorists and that we want to steal your intergalactic teleportor?  
X-5: We are the Galactic Gardians, and we only want to get home.  
Monster: Ah, I see, You are from the positive universe are you not?  
Sparky: Huh? what are you talking about.  
Friend: untie me then i will explain on the way to the refugee fortress.  
Atomic Betty: X-5 scan him to see if he is on our side or thiers.  
X-5:scans monster He is on our side.  
Sparky unties monster  
Monster: follow me there is not much time left .  
Atomic betty:time left for what?  
Friend: as soon as the galactic terrorists find out that you're here, they will try to capture you. You must make sure that you never separate! Or they will capture you one by one.  
Meanwhile……..

Evil commander gill: Atomic Betty, what is positive atomic Betty's position?  
Evil Atomic Betty: I don't know sir; the computers can't track their position at the moment.  
Evil sparky: Sir, I think there's something you should see here.presses button to activate tree camera there she is!  
Evil commander gill: yeah I see her.  
Evil sparky: this is what the camera recorded 2 hr. ago.activates recording did you see that? Atomic Betty and her team are weak when they are separated. So all we have to do is separate them then bam! We'll capture they're leader atomic Betty.  
Evil commander gill: what about sparky and x-5?  
Evil Atomic Betty: Now I get it, without her they are weak because they don't want to work together!  
Evil Sparky:smiles evillyexactly. Go to next page  
Evil atomic Betty: but how in the world are we going to separate them?

Meanwhile in the positive universe……………

Commander Gill: have we had any contact from atomic Betty?  
Galactic guardian: I'm afraid not sir…….looks at commander gill uneasily  
Commander Gill: stares back at him you don't think maximus could have actually sent them to…….another universe?  
Galactic guardian: well, maybe they're just being held captive.  
Commander Gill: no, it's not that. If they were being held captive they would of signaled for help a day ago. We have to capture maximus and interrogate him, so he can tell us he's done with them..

In the meantime…..

Sparky: Hey wait up, why are you walking so fast?  
Friend:looks around the trees oh no! They're activating all the robot guards! Quick keep on running! Don't look back!  
X-5: Hey, Where's atomic Betty?!  
Friend: Come on leave her! We don't have any time!

X-5: sees atomic Betty being attacked by Robot GUARDS No! We have to help her!  
Friend: What are you doing?! We will be killed! There are ROBOT GUARDS out there!.  
Friend: come on! We got to go! If the trees see us then they'll know our position.  
Atomic Betty: Run guys! I'll hold them off! Ow! Please! Stop!captured by tree guards let me go!beamed to galactic terrorists head quarters  
Evil commander gill: Laughs evilly Soooo, this is the great hero I've been hearing about. You don't look like a hero to me. You look like a weak, defenseless, girl. No wonder you they put you in a the same team with those  
Losers.  
Evil Sparky: Hey!  
Evil Commander gill: Mind your own business! Can't you see I'm busy!  
Evil Sparky: No, its not that! I just got a lock on the coordinates of refugee fortress.  
Atomic Betty:gaspson no!  
Evil Commander gill: What's wrong atomic betty? You can't see innocent people getting hurt? Don't worry, soon enough I'll make an entire evil universe and once i get my hands on that intergalactic teleporter, I'll do the same thing to your universe!  
Atomic Betty: guards throw her into prison cell No, You can't do that!  
Evil Commander gill: Oh I can, and I will! Mwahahahahahahah!

Atomic Betty: Sparky and x-5 will get me out of here!  
Evil Commander gill: Those guys?! Ha! they'll never even figure out how to get to our headquarters without fighting.  
Atomic Betty: You'll never get away with this! They will defeat you!

meanwhile...

shots fired at refugees  
people screaming  
Friend: How did they find us?!  
Sparky: maybe they were tracking us on the way here.shoots laser at evil robots  
Friend: No matter, Right now we have to get you guys' home.keeps on shooting robots  
Go to the door on your left. There you'll see a password lock. Once you get there, type the password, time travel.fires shots at spaceshipsHurry! I'll get these people to safety but now you guys really need to get home to protect your universe! Uhhh!left arm gets shot  
Go!!!!!!!!!!  
x-5 type's password door opens  
Sparky: there it is!  
X-5: once we get in why don't we destroy it so they don't get their hands on it!  
sparky goes through portal then destroys machine before the portal closes  
Evil Atomic Betty: hahahahah! We've got them on the run! Hurry before they escape!  
Friend: Oh no you don't!attempts to attack herhyah!  
Evil Atomic Betty: units 1-100 attack him!grins evilly  
Friend: Come on now, almost there... got ya!turns on force field  
refugees escape  
Evil Atomic Betty: No!!!!!!attempts to break force field No! NO!no!smirks at monster You'll pay for this!  
shoots at him  
monster gets away  
Get him!

meanwhile in the positive universe...  
sparky and x-5 screaming through portal  
sparky: uhh...lands flat on his face where are we?  
x-5: back home.  
sparky: its good to be home.  
x-5:now all we have to do is contact commander gill so he can send a ship for us.  
ship appears  
sparky: wow that was quick.  
Commander gill: sparky,x-5? do you hear me?  
Sparky:we hear you.  
Commander gill: where's atomic Betty?  
Sparky: commander? Theres something we have to tell you.  
Commander gill: what is it?  
Sparky: she's not with us  
x-5: she's been captured by your opposite in the negative universe.  
commander gill gasps  
sparky: We came back here to warn you that the galactic terrorists are coming to this universe soon to utterly destroy anything or anyone in their path.  
a silence is heard  
commander gill: are you sure?  
X-5: yes, sir.  
Commander gill: then we have to prevent the terrorists from coming here by taking the fight to them.

to be continued...

Meanwhile in another dimension far, far, away...

Evil Commander Gill: What should we do with her guys?  
Evil Sparky: we should leave her on an isolated planet with lots of monsters and plants that eat people.  
everybody stares at him  
Evil sparky:whats wrong now?!  
Evil commander gill: you're a sidekick, sidekicks are meant to be seen not heard! So... go get lost in your video games or something!  
sparky gasps  
Evil Sparky: that's the last straw! I am no longer going to tolerate you and your insults! I quit!  
Evil commander gill: ah! He's so dumb he probably doesn't mean it.  
Evil Sparky: Come on, I'm going to set you free.  
betty:bewildered what?  
Evil Sparky: didn't you hear me? You're free to go!deactivates lasers  
Betty: why are you helping me?stares at him  
Evil Sparky: please just go!   
Betty: escapes out of headquarters  
Evil Sparky: hey commander! I set her free! Oh and by the way, I'm not dumb. AND I DID mean it! so bye!starts running  
Evil commander gill: face is bright red with rage Get HIM! And bring me atomic Betty! Now!

atomic betty:pants as she's running what are you doing here?  
negative sparky: I've decided... to join...the galactic guardians. Plus I'm running from commander gill. Anyways, follow me! I'm going to try to get us to your universe.  
evil atomic betty: tries to attack them where do you think you're going?!  
sparky and atomic Betty run off in separate directions  
Get back here!  
Atomic Betty: meets up with sparky at portal so that's how they were planning to get to our universe.  
Sparky: actually I haven't told them about my discovery yet. Come on get in!  
they jump through portal  
evil atomic Betty: Where'd they go?! Huh? What's this?! A portal? smiles fiendishly Perfect... just perfect!

Atomic Betty: whoa!turns on gravity boots phew! that was a close one. wait... this isn't my universe!  
Sparky: oops, we took the wrong one! Why does this always happen to me!  
Atomic betty: what's that thing on your helmet?  
sparky: face turns white with fear they've been tracking us...quick, hide!  
atomic betty: I hear someone coming...  
evil atomic betty hits a tree as she comes through portal  
evil atomic betty: grumbles stupid tree, get out of my way! They couldn't have gone too far...  
atomic betty:whispers what do we do now?  
opposite sparky:whispers why are you asking me you're the smart one!  
atomic betty:whispers I'll try to call for help from this universe.  
commander gill: atomic betty is that you? Oh thank heavens you're all right.  
Atomic betty: shhhhh. We're hiding.  
Commander gill: whisperswhere are you? Which universe?  
negative sparky:whispers the last universe.  
atomic betty: whispers how soon can you send for help in both universes?  
Commander gill: we're gathering all galactic guardians for the battle. We'll send help as soon as possible.  
evil atomic Betty hears them  
evil atomic betty: aha! Got ya now!  
atomic betty: I've ran far enough! now I'm going to fight you!  
Evil atomic betty: Bring it on!  
evil atomic betty puts on super strength gloves and get in fighting position

atomic betty: hyah!evil atomic betty grabs her leg and throws her at a tree uhh...groans  
Evil atomic betty: He was right, you are a weakling.  
atomic betty: No! GETS UP I'm not!  
evil atomic betty attempts to punch her  
atomic betty gets behind her and punches her  
evil atomic betty falls on the floor  
evil atomic betty: gloves break you broke my gloves!  
opposite sparky comes and joins the fight  
evil atomic Betty: come on old buddy, old pal, help me out. Please!  
atomic Betty and opposite sparky grab her and throw her in cave she's not your friend I am! Remember what I've done for you?!  
opposite sparky: no! not really!sparky closes the cave entrance

Atomic betty: At least she won't be causing us any trouble for quite a while.  
Opposite sparky:Yes, But its not over yet. If i know her she would have told evil emperor commander gill where the gate was before she followed us.  
Atomic betty: You're right, we should probably get going before he comes here with reinforcements.  
Opposite sparky:So what are we waiting for? We have a universe to save!  
Atomic betty:Smiles you know, you remind me of sparky.  
Opposite sparky: Sparky?  
Atomic betty: Yeah, him. Why do you ask?  
Opposite sparky: Nothing.  
Atomic Betty: hey it looks like we're at the right portal! I think...  
meanwhile in the positive universe the Galactic Guardians had their own problems. They were out of fuel and some ships were torn apart by maximuses league of villains. But according to Commander Gill , there was a flaw in maximusses plans . Now there chance to stop his plans might work. But Commander Gill had a choice to make, if he sent some ships to send help for other galaxies their galaxy would never have a fighting chance. what should he do?

Commander Gill: sighs send help to the other galaxys

Galactic Officer:But Commander, what about us?!

Commander Gill: Lets just hope that they will aid us in battle as well.

Galactic Officer: looks around uneasily ok commander, if you say so...

meanwhile...

Atomic Betty: hey look, Its a spaceship! Lets go, it must be my team!

Opposite sparky: Wait!pushes her back lets see if its a friend of foe first.

Evil Commander Gill: I told you not to let them get away!evil atomic betty pleads with him No! I will not listen to your excuses! If you cannot obey orders , i have no use for you!  
Guards!guards come rapidly Since she has failed, i want you to search the place for those galactic losers. Take no prisoners, and leave the civilians to me.

Guards: Yes Commander!guards spread out

Evil Atomic Betty: Sir, Please! Just give me one more chance!

Evil Commander Gill: No, You will pay for failing your mission Just like everybody else.evil atomic betty is taken to prison chamber

Evil Atomic Betty: No, wait! I ...i...know where they went!

Evil Commander Gill:smiles Let her out guards. Ok, you have one chance! YOu have 1 hour to find them or else!

Evil Atomic Betty: Thank you sir!

Evil Commander Gill: Just be on your way! I've already started counting!

Atomic Betty:whispers What are we going to do now?

Evil Sparky: I don't know!

Atomic Betty: We should probally stay here hiding right under thier noses.

Evil Sparky: I like that idea!

Evil Atomic Betty: I should have listened to sparky!starts running Now what do i do? Commander expexts me to bring sparky and atomic betty back to him, But i don't know where they went! I know! I can join up with sparky! That way i'll be safe from evil commander gill!

Opposite Sparky: Isn't this a surprise?evil atomic betty looks back surprised My Old friend is asking me for help?

Evil Atomic Betty:How long have you been there?!evil atomic betty is raging with anger

Atomic Betty: Comes out of bushes Long enough.Stares at her opposite suspitiously

Opposite Sparky: So what do you say old friend? Want to join up with us?

Evil atomic betty: Uhh...sure. I'll do anything to get away from evil commander gill.

Atomic Betty: keeps staring at her suspitiously Are you sure we can trust you?

Opposite Sparky: No! We can't!guards surround them You tricked us!

Evil Atomic Betty:laughs evilly Do you really think i would join you losers?! Its about time you finally figured it out!

Atomic Betty: Yoouu mean, the begging, the scared look, everything was a trap!

Evil Atomic Betty: Duh! Commander gill knew you goodie goodie people would fall for it to come out and convince me to help you out! Well, anyways Goodbye Old friend! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Atomic Betty: Sparky, you take the guards on the left! I'll take the right!

Opposite Sparky:Affirmative!

Guards shoot lazers at them  
atomic betty and sparky run off in separate directions

Suddenly a strange noise is heard...

Atomic Betty: Yes! Its my team!

Evil Commander Gill: No, there are too many! Run...!  
galactic gardians save civilians and pick up atomic betty and opposite sparky

Sparky: Chief! You're ok! see, i told you she could save herself!

Atomic Betty: frowns Well, to tell you the truth, He's the one who broke me out of Evil commander gill's HQ. Hey where is he?

Sparky: You mean my evil opposite? oh him, we put in in the security area.

Atomic Betty: What do you mean?! He saved me!

X-5: But he is guilty of trying to take over the galaxy!

Atomic Betty: I don't care, Let him out.

Sparky: Ok, whatever you say chief.

meanwhile...

Evil Commander Gill: Come on! just a little bit farther!keeps on running from galactic gardians evil commander gill is surrounded

Galactic Gardians: Surrender now!

Evil Commander Gill: I never have and i won't do so now!

Opposite Atomic Betty and Atomic Betty talk in unisonMaybe We can convince you!  
Evil Commander Gill: What?!

Opposite Atomic Betty: Thats right! I was the one who called the galactic gardians!

Atomic Betty: You see, we told her to keep acting as if she were on your side to trick you!

Commander Gill: laughs And here i thought my opposite would be smarter than to be tricked by the first trick in the book!

Evil Commander Gill: But, how? Why? Why betty?

Opposite Atomic Betty:Becuase I was and always have been a spy for the refugees! Thats how they have been getting away!

Evil Commander Gill: Yells in agony Enough Talk! More Fight! Yaaaah!attacks opposite atomic betty

Opposite Atomic Betty: You guys GO! This is my Fight!gets up Hyah! Kicks Commander gill into tree  
Atomic Betty and Both Sparkys go to capture Evil Commander Gill's Royal Guards  
Opposite atomic betty: Got ya!Grabs Evil Commander Gill and throws him at another tree

Evil Commander Gill: Hey, thats not playing fair now is it?!activates growifier

Opposite Atomic Betty: Oh No! dodges Giant Evil Commander Gills Foot crush attack

Atomic Betty: gasps He's going to crush her!

Sparky: You heard her, She said to go! Come on!

Atomic Betty: No! runs toward Giant Evil Commander gill

Opposite Atomic Betty: Stay Back, what are you doing???!

Atomic Betty: Take this, you overgrown fish!breaks growifier

Evil Commander Gill: No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Evil commander gill goes back to normal size  
You will Pay for that!knocks out atomic betty with lazer gun

Opposite atomic betty: Stay away from her! She has nothing to do with your problems,I'm the one you want!blocks path to atomic betty

Evil Commander Gill: Oh goodie! Now i can Get both of you at once!sparky and opposite sparky come back to help 

Opposite atomic betty: Get her to safety!Atomic Betty starts to wake upGo!

Evil Commander Gill: Feeling a little heroic today are we? Well lets see if you can pass a little heroic test before graduation!grabs a little girl as captive and puts lazer gun on her head

Opposite Atomic Betty: Let her go! this has nothing to do with her!

Evil commander Gill: Oh but it does. You see i planted a bomb inside her village, If you save the girl, the village will be lost. If you save the village the girl will still be held captive. So what do you do?! Hurry, you have 20 seconds left on the clock!

Little Girl: whimpers and crys No! don't save me! It's aEvil Commander gill covers her mouth

Opposite Atomic Betty: thinks You really think that i can't save both huh. Ok then, Give me the girl.

Evil Commander Gill: laughs evilly Wrong choice!pushes girl to other side Now, lets see if you can pass the test!

Little girl: Follow me! I know where the bomb is!evil commander gill escapes

Opposite Atomic Betty: OK. You lead the way!

Little girl: running through trees and bushes I found it!

Opposite Atomic Betty: hears constant beeping Yep this is it!disarms the bomb at the last second 

Little girl:yay! we're saved!

Opposite Atomic Betty: Phew, Glad thats over.

meanwhile...

Atomic Betty: wakes up in emergency room Huh? Where am I?

Sparky:You were knocked out by Evil commander gill

Opposite Sparky: So we brought you to the ship.

Atomic Betty: Oh no, my opposite, is she alright?

Sparky: oh yeah, shes fine thanks to you. 

Atomic Betty: tries to walk I feel better now so i got to go help the others.Ow!looks down huh?! a cast?!

Sparky: Sorry, but you sprained your ankle so you can't go out there.sparky hears an alarm sound what the? I'll be right back!  
sparky sees evil commander gill entering ship stop right there!

Evil Commander Gill: Just hand over atomic betty to me and no one will get hurt.crosses fingers behind back

Sparky: You're lying! I have my orders to not let anyone inside the ship especially you! 

Atomic Betty: Sparky? who's there with you? sparky? whats going on down there?atomic betty gets out of room on wheelchair 

Sparky: No! get back in!

Atomic Betty:why?sees evil commander gill Ok goes to command center of ship

X-5: Captain, you're feeling better.

Atomic Betty: Not now X-5, we need to tell commander gill he's here!

X-5: Oh... you mean... him!

Atomic Betty: yes its him!presses button to contact commander gill  
Commander He's here! Hurry! He's going to take over the ship!

Commander Gill: Ok! We'll be there in a flash! Try to hold him off!

Atomic Betty: Yes Sir. X-5, do you have anything to keep him busy?

X-5: I believe i do captain.takes out multiplicater i can make copies of myself and you to attack him. hears sparky yell

Sparky: Help!

Opposite Sparky: attacks evil commander gill

Evil commander gill:All i want is atomic betty!

Sparky: never!x-5 sends his robot copies and atomic betty's clones to help sparky

Evil COmmander Gill: Huh?! which atomic betty is the right one?!

Atomic Betty Clones: It does not matter now,since you are toast!

X-5 clones: Lets go get him!  
sparky escapes with opposite sparky to the command center of ship

Sparky: whats going on? How did you do that?

Atomic Betty: no time to explain sparky,get in the machine.sparky enters and comes out with 20 sparky clones 

Sparky:Cool! i'm my own best fan!

Opposite sparky: I'll say!

Atomic betty: send them to keep evil commander gill busy quick!  
sparky clones run off to battle

Evil Commander Gill: OH Great! More fun!sparky clones arrivehuh?! Oh No! Now there are too many!starts running ahhhhhh!

Atomic Betty: Hear that? Its the sound of evil screaming and running!

Sparky: takes off earphonesHuh?what did you say? Were you insulting me?!

X-5, Atomic Betty and Opposite sparky laugh

Opposite Sparky: No silly, Of course not.Why would we do that?speaks sarchasticly to make fun of sparky

Commander Gill: Atomic Betty, we've captured him. You can go back to your home planet now.

Atomic Betty: Alright sir. But first we need to take them to thier universe, then go to ours.

Commander Gill: go ahead.

Opposite Atomic Betty: what happened to your leg?

Atomic Betty: giggles Just a small accident, don't worry about it.

Opposite Atomic Betty:Well anyways, thanks for the help.

Atomic Betty: No Problemo. Just be sure to come visit us sometime ok?

Opposite Atomic Betty:Ok. Come on sparky, i mean opposite sparky. Lets go home.  
they walk through portal

Atomic Betty:I'm finally going home...

Galactic Gardians go through portal

Atomic Betty: Home at last!

The End...


End file.
